Abbey Road
by MovieGummyBear
Summary: Bella is attempting to jump off a cliff by Abbey Road, where she always wanted to be at for reasons unknown. See her from the beginning leading up to her attempted suicide. ExB
1. Abbey Road

The waves crash against one another, like two bodies full of love coming together as one. I sat at the edge of the rocky cliff watching those

waves; then I pulled both my legs closer to my chest to keep warm. The shivery wind blew in my hair rapidly, while my face burned from the

chilly breeze. However, I didn't care about the coldness, or the fact of what I am about to do. My life felt like I had no purpose, no purpose at all

and that is all what mattered. Call me selfish for what I am tempting to do, but I don't really care what affect I have on people. My life isn't their

life, it's my life. They don't have to go through all the agony and suffering, that I have to go through. The feeling of someone slicing my chest

open and picking at my heart with sharp scissors, then taking one big stab in the middle of it . Pinning me down so I don't go insane while

someone cuts at my heart piece by piece. Afterwards stitching me back up to where my chest feels like it closing in on me to where I can't

breathe and start panicking by pulling at my hair in frustration. For a minute I felt like my mother. Is this what she was feeling before she took

the plunge? Or was she thinking how did I get to this breaking point? Whatever reason she did it for, I wasn't worth her time to stay.

Otherwise she would be here in my life and watching me grow from teenager to women, but sadly she wasn't. I wonder how I got to this point?

Never in my mind would I imagine that this would happened to me. I never thought I would think disturbing thoughts, thoughts that no one

should ever think of. I stood up from my position taking baby steps getting closer to the edge of the cliff. I knew one thing I would miss, one

person who meant everything to me, he was one of the reason why I don't want to disappear in the darkness; however he is the main reason

and cause why I attempting to jump into stone. My body ache just thinking about him and his angel face, which I no longer wanted to feel. My

brain and body click at the same time agreeing together for once. I put my hands out like if I were about to fly like a bird and then I closed my eyes.

_Oh, catch me if you can, was_ my last thought.

and I flung myself off the cliff without hesitation.

Please review! Thanks.


	2. Pathetic, ordinary

One, two, three, four ,five, ugh! Counting down the seconds for class to began literally bored me to death. I knew I shouldn't have gotten to

school early, however I didn't want to be an idiot and be late. I've been known to loose track of time easily with my thoughts. So I slump down

in my chair, thinking about how I have to sit down in my science class, eighty- one times until winter break. It's barley the first day of school and

I am already thinking about winter break, how sad. I haven't even given school a chance yet and I already want out of here .Everyone took

their seats, leaving one empty seat next to me ; I couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that no one wanted to befriended me. Was it because of

my pale skin? Maybe it's my plain brown hair or perhaps its the simple way I dress .Whatever reason it is that people didn't want to be friends

with me, I'll never know. The teacher, who introduce himself as Mr. Dawson basically gave the class, the low down of what will happen in this

term .While he was explaining, the door suddenly open and the most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my life walked into the classroom.

Every girl in the room is definitely in awe with him. His pale white skin looked so milky, I could practically drink him because, he looked so

unbelievably good. The plain brown shirt, clung to his skin seeing his well built body. The denim jeans that he had on fit well around his waist

perfectly .While his lips were full and lustrous. Lets not forget his bronze spiky hair, seemed to have a personality of its own. However, once I

got a glimpse of his green eyes, I knew I would never be able to stop staring at him. His eyes memorize me, they were so beautiful and- gosh I

need to get a grip of myself'. Every girl in this room is probably thinking the exactly same thing I am. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't

notice the teacher gesturing him towards the seat next to me. The gorgeous looking guy slumped down in his chair next to me, not even taking

one glace at me. I desperately tried to come up with a conversation starter but failed miserably. Before I knew it, the bell rang and the guy

made a mad dash out. I got up from my seat, tripping over my own chair . A group of students laugh at me as I got up off the floor, and then they left.

"Are you alright umm" Mr. Dawson looked at his students chart to see what my name is.

" It's Bella" I said.

He nodded his head finding my name on the chart "Isabella Swan" He said looking up.

"It's just Bella and yes I'm fine. Thanks" With that I left the class.

Lunch is in session and still I have not made one friend from my three classes I've been to. I sat down at a empty table and watch others have

un meaningful conversation. I look down at my disgusting lunch food when something at the corner of my eye caught my attention. Yes it is him,

the most beautiful guy I've ever seen. He was sitting at a table with a guy that is bigger built then him, he looked like a big teddy bear. He had

a shave head but clearly, I can see he has brown hair. Two attractive blondes joined their table as well as a guy who had somewhat blond hair

with a mix of brown, he was smaller built. Before I could continued looking at their table, a girl sat down at mine. At first I thought I had to

check my eye sight, because the girl at my table look like she is a fairy. Her skin looked so smooth that I wanted to touch her face but she

probably would think I'm weird. Her hair was short and choppy, that pointed in different directions.

"Hi" she said smiling.

Her voice defiantly was pixie like. It was soft and sweet.

"Ah hi" I lamely said.

" Your very pretty, is that your natural hair color?" She excitingly ask.

I couldn't help but laugh. She is defiantly odd. " Yeah, it's my real hair color..and your very beautiful yourself" I smiled nervously. I usually don't tell people that their good looking but in this case it was the truth, she is pretty.

" Why thank you" She beamed.

" I'm Alice Cullen" She handed out her hand to shake mine.

"Bella Swan" I said shaking her hand.

"So is Bella your name or is it short for something else?"

" Yeah it's short for Isabella"

Alice drop her fork "How beautiful. You have a lovely name. I wish my name was enchanting" Her voice squeaked.

"It's not that enchanting-" Alice cut me off with widen eyes.

"Oh it certainly is and you can't say anything that will change my mind" She smiled.

" Are you new here Alice?" I ask because I was speculating why she sat with me. Was she sitting with me because she felt bad I was alone or the new girl with no friends?

She shook her head "Nope. That I am not. This is my second year here. My mother Esme married a local doctor here. His name is Carlisle Cullen. Have you heard of him?" She asked.

This time I shook my head.

"Oh, well he has two sons from a pervious marriage. They're both at the table you were staring at earlier." She took a bite of her food, while I look back at the table with the beautiful stranger I was interested in but sadly the table was empty.

" How come you don't sit with them?" I curiously ask.

She rolled her eyes and took another bite of her food " Because they annoyed me. I usually sit by myself here at this table. No one really wants to be friends with me" Her sweet voice quickly change to gloomy. I scooted my chair in more.

"Why?" I didn't believe this girl didn't have friends. Since the time I've been talking to her she seems like a sweet, caring person.

"Because I'm different or as most people say weird" She did a quote with her finger as she said the word weird.

I smiled " Who ever said being weird is a bad thing?" I said trying to lighten up her mood, which, oh look...a smile appeared on her face.

"Exactly" Her voice sang. " You know Bella, all summer long I've been wishing for a friend" she paused " And look" she pointed at me "You sit at my table" She clapped her hands. " What are the odds?" She sweetly smiled but then it disappeared.

" What is wrong, Alice?" I ask worriedly.

"Well I was just thinking and then it hit me. Do you even want to be my friend? I know we only been talking to each other for a short time but.."

" I would love to be your friend"

Alice stood up and hurry to my side of the table and hugged me. "Oh you made me so happy Bella! Thank you for being my friend" she tighten her hug but then she release me.

" I hate to leave you right now Bella, but I got to go to the school office and talk to someone about my scheduled "

" Oh, alright um, you think I could have your number?" I ask wiping my hand on my napkin.

" Of course" She handed me a business card." It's my step dad's card but our home phone number is on it. Don't show this to the girls at school" She pleaded.

" Why? Are you not allow to give your number away?" Alice laughed at me, and I thought back to what I said. I didn't see what was funny.

"We're allow to, I just don't want the girls here to get the number because there are hundreds of girls wanting to date my step brothers."

I just simply said "Oh"

Alice giggle " Yeah. It's pretty crazy, I'll tell you the stories another time." She waved " Bye Bella"

After lunch the rest of my classes were dull as were the morning classes, until my last class. Now I seen little kids on sugar high, however I

can't say I seen an adult until this moment. My music teacher Miss. Lovejoy couldn't sit still. She would sit, then stand, and then sit, but then

stand, all in one minute. Not only would she do that, but when she talk about how excited she was about something relating to

music, she would bounce like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. I focus on my teacher being so thrilled about class that I didn't even notice the guy

from earlier. He looked completely pissed off at the world. Then, horror wash all over my face when he caught me looking at him. I quickly turn

my attention to the teacher trying to pretend I actually knew what Miss. Lovejoy was saying . From the corner of my eye

though I could see he was staring at me still, which made my face burned up like it was on fire. The bell rang and I got up from my seat, looking

at his direction. He was still sitting in his chair locking eyes with me. I walked out of the class, wondering if we had a connection at that moment.

The next day I walked towards my class wondering if the guy who sits next to me is one of Alice's step brother. Yesterday there was three guys

at the table, and she didn't point out which two were her brothers. I opened the door to my class and sure enough there he was sitting at our

table. A whole set of nerves stirred up in my body, I had to pass him to get to my seat. "Excuse me" I mumble. He push his

seat forward so I could get by. I started to tap my foot, because I was so nervous to come up with something to say. I held my breathe as I turned my face to face him "Um...do you have a pencil I can borrow?" I ask still holding my breathe.

"No" He said not even looking at me.

"Oh" was all I could say and I looked at the front of the class room breathing again. About another two minutes passes by and I ask " Do you have any gum?"

"No" he puffed.

"Oh…well did you bring anything with you to school? Doesn't seem like your prepared" He look at me with no emotion on his face and then he raised an eye brow at me.

" Good morning class" The teacher said. We both turn are attention to the teacher and I cursed myself under my breathe 'I'm such an idiot'.

During the whole class period we just listed to the teacher, until the bell rung. I gathered my things and was about to get up when I met a pair of green eyes

"You know for someone who ask to borrow stuff, it doesn't seem like you came prepared yourself" He flash me a grin and with that he left.

During my other two classes I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. I kept repeating the moment in my head over and over. His voice was

so.....beautiful, delightful, amazing, and the list can go on. It was lunch time and I scanned the room to see if he was around; sadly I didn't see

him. Another person I notice that has yet to make a appearance is Alice. I sat at our table, waiting for her but she never showed up.

I got worried wondering why she didn't show up. Maybe she got sick hmm that didn't make sense, she seem perfectly find yesterday. Maybe

something important happened to her family. The whole lunch period I thought of possible reasons why Alice didn't show up, which did me no

good. I would have to just wait until school was over to call her. Finally the my last class arrived. I took a seat next to the

window in the front row and stared at the window what seemed like forever, unknowingly someone sat next to me. I turned around and

couldn't believe my eyes. He sat next to me!

"Hi" I whispered so low that I didn't even know if he heard it. However he indeed heard me because he faced me and gave me a small smile.

"Hello Edward" A seductive voice said next to him. It was the girl I saw yesterday at his lunch table. She much prettier up closer than I

expected; her hair was a stunning blonde, it was long and wavy. Her

clothes fit perfectly every inch of her body. Her skin looked just as smooth as Alice's skin. She smirked as she sat down next to Edward who

looked uncomfortable. The whole class period I couldn't stop stealing glances at Edward which, I think he could see at the corner of his eye with

his arm folded. I wasn't the only one stealing glances at Edward, the girl next to him completely stared at him nonstop. The bell rung and

Edward got up quickly, however the girl's chair was in the way for him to get out and as for me too." Move it Lauren " Edward spitted. Lauren I

believe her name is, got up from her chair and walked out of the class room. Edward shook his head while walking out of the class room. There

must be something going on between them.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Twilight.  
Please review. Thanks**


	3. Ending Without Stories

I walked in to my first class with Edward already sitting at our table once again. His chair was push in just enough for me to get by. I sat down in my chair putting my backpack on my

lap to get out my notebook when suddenly someone tap my shoulder. I looked up stunned to see Edward showing off his famous grin, that I began to grow so fond of .

"Put out your hand" Edward smiled unevenly. I awkwardly held out my hand and he place a box of pencils and a pack of peppermint gum in my hand. I brightly smiled and felt my cheeks burning up. Never would I thought he would give me a box of pencils yet, along with some gum.

" I was just hanging out in my room and I found a box of pencils; thought you could use them" He smiled once again, that made me go weak in the knees. He waited for a response from me but for some reason I couldn't come up with any words. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, just a smile. Edward sported a crooked grin and laugh slightly at me.

" My name is Bella" I whispered. I didn't get why every time I actually speak to him, my voice turned into a whisper.

He nodded his head " Your name seems to fit you well" He leaned back in his chair.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously, never taking my eyes off of him, balancing his chair.

"It means beautiful, right?" he began running his hand through his hair .

I ultimately blush, feeling my cheeks getting redder by the minute  
" Um...yeah" I lamely said. I straighten by posture " You never told me your name?" I told him. Even though I already knew his name from that girl named Lauren in our music class.

He leaned forward in his chair "No I didn't" he smirked. I didn't get it, was he messing with my head?

"Are you going to tell me?"

His replied was "Maybe" never taking his eyes away from me.

"Well.." I started to say fidgeting with my hands "what would you say, if I told you I already knew your name?"

He look puzzled "Do you now? I wouldn't be surprise if you do already know my name"

"Because everybody knows you" I stated quickly.

He tilted his head to the side "Yeah" he said slowly. "But I've been gone for a year" he added." Have you heard about that?" Edward asked.

I shook my head "No, I haven't heard anything about you. Am I suppose to hear something about you?"

I nervously watch Edward again leaning back in his chair, I didn't want him to break his neck or anything else.

"Be careful" I blurted.

Edward looked at me confused to my outburst, I blushed once again thinking, how many times am I going to blush in one day. "You might fall. Trust me." I laughed " I used to do that all the time until, I broke my arm when I leaned back in my chair"I spoke quickly and quietly telling the truth. I was about ten when it happened to me. I was sitting at the dinner table eating good old Burger King when I leaned back in my chair forgetting that there wasn't a wall behind me. One thing led to another and I fell breaking my arm. One whole month I had to wear a cast. It sucked big time.

Edward gave me a look that I couldn't quite identify "Oh, I kind of expect you to catch me if that ever does happened"He brightly gave me a smile when he leaned forward " Is that better for you?" He smirked.

"Good day class, ready to watch a movie?" After our short small talk,we didn't say anything to each other during the class period. I would catch him every now and then glancing at me.

The bell rang at its same time like it always did and of course everyone got up from their seat.

"See you around Bella" Edward said and then left the room.

Lunch soon approach with no Alice in sight. I began to worry about her whereabouts.

"Hey Stranger" Someone said behind me who's voice I recognized right away because, it wasn't that long ago that I talk to him. I turned around seeing Edward holding out a red apple to me. I crack a smile at this.

"Hey Edward" I leaned forward to grab the apple from his hand.

" Ah you know my name" He pointed at me smiling.

" Guilty as charge" I said not feeling as shy towards him like this morning.

" Would you like to sit with me?" He asked. I looked over at his table to some not so happy people.

" I don't know" I turned and look back at Edward " It doesn't seem like your friends want me to join you"

Edward glance towards the table and frown "We're not going to sit with them" He looked back at me.

"Oh" I said shockingly. "Why?"

"Do you want to sit with them Bella, because we can if you want?" His tone of voice was serious.

"No" I whispered. I wanted to know where he was going with this, and when I mean this, I mean Edward and I. We both sat down at a table across one another.

Edward smiled " You know you can take a bite of your apple, I didn't put any poison in it" He folded his hands together, while I laugh. I looked down at the apple then back up to meet his eyes that were staring me down.

"Can I be straight forward with you Edward?" I squinted my eyes.

He leaned in, cautiously "Bella I would love for you to be straight forward with me. You are the first besides my family to be straight forward with me. So I would like to hear what you have to say" He grinned.

"Well.." I started to say spinning my apple on the table " I'm having a hard time understanding why you want to sit with me at lunch. I mean.." I paused " Am I some sort of prank? Cause if that's the case here--" Before I could finish Edward cut me off.

" Bella I want to sit with you because you seem like a nice girl." Edward stop and placed his hand in his hair and groan in frustration. " The people at my table aren't the people I should associate with besides my brother" Edward than looked at me. " Bella I would like to give you the details from my past and everything but I hardly know you. I want you to know that I appreciate if you decided to hang out with me--ah what I mean is....okay look, I know I'm not making any sense here; I really don't know how to put it other than, I would like to be friends with you because, I think you are going to have great influence on me" With that he place his hands over his face, from embarrassment or frustration. I myself was confused about his words. I didn't know he was gone for a year nor did I know he had a somewhat trouble pass. I really didn't know anything about him.

"How about we start out with the basic questions , than from there we can start asking the serious one" I asked him. I took a bite of the apple that he gave me while, I patiently waited for him to look up at me or say something .

"Alright" He placed his hands on the table. " What's your favorite color?"

"Green" I nonchalantly said.

Edward make a O shape with his mouth "Any particular reason why it is your favorite color?"

Well duh, of course there was a certain reason but I couldn't tell him that it was because of his eyes " No, not really" I lied . " How about you?"

"Red" He quickly answered. " Though I becoming very fond of brown"

I ran my hand through my hair and smiled " Favorite candy?"

"Good question" He giggled quietly. " I would say Fun Dip"

I busted out laughing " Fun Dip? I expected you to say something like .." I trailed off.

" Like what? He question.

I shrugged my shoulders " I don't know, but not that"

He tilted his head to the side " Why because it's a kids candy?"

I shook my head " No, of course not" I laughed.

" Alright Ms. Swan, it's your turn. Favorite candy"

" It's between two, Gummy bears and M&M's" I bit my bottom lip as he tensely looked at me.

" Nice, however isn't M&M's chocolate?" he raised an eye brow.

I hesitated before answering " Kind of, I guess it can be considered both. Don't you think?"

And he shook his head in agreement. " Favorite time of the season?" he asked.

I thought about the question for a moment, realizing that I didn't remember what season I like anymore. I loved the summers back in Phoenix, Arizona. Where the clear blue sky is perfect in every way, and sunsets are to die for there.

" Summer, defiantly summer" I nodded my head. " And you Edward?"

I watch him placed his hand on his chin, thinking of an answer.

"Fall, defiantly fall" His lips curved into a smile. I knew what he was smiling about. He was mocking me, except the season he liked.

"Favorite drink"

"Hmm drink huh" He tapped the table with his hand " Dr. Pepper...wait scratch that apple juice" I laughed at him.

" What?" he put his hands out. " A guy can't like apple juice?"

I shook my head giggling " I'm not laughing about that, its just I never would guessed that Apple juice is your favorite drink. Most guys , I mean I not completely sure but I think they would say along the lines like, energy drinks, or soda."

"What can I say....I'm different" To that I can completely agree, he is different, but in a positive way.

Edward nodded his head my way " You like to make fun of me" he pursed his lips together "Don't you?" and there it was again; his breath taking smile , that he has been constantly been showing me through out the day, and minutes of our conversation. Before I could answered the bell ranged. I looked around seeing that practically everyone was gone in the cafeteria. Time surely went by fast when your with Edward.

"I'll save you a seat in Miss. Lovejoy's class" Edward said as he got up from his seat, I also did the same.

"Alright, see ya"

We both went are separate ways. During my other classes I could hardly sit still, I wanted it to be last period. I wanted to finish Edward's and mine basic questions conversation we were having. To my surprise, I felt very comfortable being around him. He was actually pretty easy person to talk to.

Finally, last period arrived and I went straight towards my music class. Edward was already sitting in his seat, saving me a seat like he said he would.

"Hello" I said taking a seat next to him.

" Bella" he smoothly said.

"Mr. Cullen" The teacher called out, to my surprise at Eward. Wait, his last name was Cullen,which made me remember the conversation I had with Alice. Her mother marred a doctor with the last name Cullen and she had two step brothers which, has to mean Edward, is Alice's step brother. I stared at Edward while he, turned his head to see what the teacher wanted.

"You have an appointment with your.."

" Yeah I got it" he sharply growled. Edward stood up and gave me a apologetic look. "Sorry Bella, I have to go"

I smiled at him, reassuring that it wasn't a big deal "No big deal. I'll give you the notes for class tomorrow"

He nodded his head " Bye"

" Oh! Hey! Wait ,Edward, before you go umm I wanted to know is Alice your sister?" I asked, hoping he knew which Alice I was talking about.

" Step sister, yeah. You know Alice?" He looked surprised.

"I met her the first day of school but I haven't seen her since then" I said sadly.

" Y-e-a-h..." he scratched his head. "I'll give you details tomorrow about her because-"

" You have to go" I finish his sentence. Edward nodded his head, and headed out the class room.


End file.
